A wrong path looking on
by Azshara Glace Lesoleil
Summary: What if Kairi gave in to the darkness?
1. A fight

"Fine go be with your friends all the time see if I care!" said Kairi furiously

"Come on Kai" said Sora

"That's the third time this week and all you can tell me is come on Kai is that it you won't even apologize!"

"Why? So when you do it you think nothing will happen Kairi I always see you coming home late and you think you're always right and I'm wrong!"

"Then if that's how it's going to be then I'm moving out!"

"Where? To your friends? thats nice so no one can boss me around" Sora asked

"No back to Destiny Island! Where I can't see you and you can't see me forever!"

After that harsh argument…..

Someone knocks on the door

"Come in!" said Sora while wiping his tears

"I heard" said Riku

"Heard what?" Sora asked

"About your fight with Kairi"

"How?" Sora asked

"I'm your next-door neighbor dummy!"

Someone knocks on the door (again)

"How did you take it" asked Leon

"I don't know how I took it sad or mad I don't even know my life now happy, sad or empty"

"It's alright Sora I found this blonde head running away from me I got really hurt when I found he hated me" said Tifa

"Well Kairi's a really special person to me" said Sora

"It's alright" Aerith comforted Sora

Kairi...

"Sora is that?" Kairi asked while looking around

Then out of the darkness Xemnas appeared (suprisingly since he dies in KH2)

"Kairi, why are you here?" Xemnas asked deviously

"It's not like you care!" Kairi replied

"I'm just like you Kairi I'm broken into pieces too" said Xemnas

"Go away! You dont even have a heart how can you be broken"

"Kairi don't give in to him!"


	2. A convinced girl

"What?!" Kairi shouted

"Come on Kairi isn't that what you want to have revenge on Sora?" Said Xemnas while trying to pull something out of his pocket

"I'm mad at him I know but I don't want revenge I don't want anything bad happening to him"

"You see Kairi your sweet Sora is being that used to have freedom then he chose to be locked in a cage just like a bird when he chose being a Keyblade bearer now I wonder what he would do now since he also might lock you up too since he wants you to follow everything he wants"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean first he doesn't follow your curfew times he wants you to follow his then imagine what would happen next a broken up family and a backstabbed wife"

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi look and imagine what might happen to you"

Then Kairi went inside a portal of darkness

"No, I shouldn't but I have I promised but when the time is right"

Sora…..

"I would do anything to make her comeback" said Sora while wiping his tears from his eyes

"I did not hide from you I was in a state of shock" Cloud responded

"Yeah right" Tifa replied

"Guys SHUT UP!!! Cant you see Sora's in a state of sadness" Yuffie shouted

Then two guys in black coats appeared…..

"Heya guys" A blonde guy said

"Hey Roxas!" Leon waved

"H-heya guys how about some crab candies" A big eared mouse said

"Crab Candy, Mickey you kidding me?" Aerith asked

"Hey Minnie cooked this" Mickey complained

"Let me try" Yuffie shouted

"Here ya go" Mickey handed

"These aint half bad they taste like…….crab" said Yuffie

"Duh!" said Cloud while bonking Yuffie in the noggin

"Hey guys did you know that……" said Roxas but before that Mickey covered his lips

"Guys come quick its really important!" Aerith shouted

Bailey…..

"They're back, they're back" Aerith shouted while nearly fainting

"What's back?" Sora asked

"That's back!" Aerith calmed herself down


	3. A changed path

"My dear Sora what will happen to you and me know I don't think our paths will even cross anymore" Kairi sighed

Sora…..

"Kairi where are you I miss you soo much" Sora shouted

Then Donald and Goofy just looked at him and frowned

Kairi…..

"Xemnas I want as many heartless and nobodies in assault now!" Kairi commanded

"Why?" Xemnas asked

"I want this pain to go away forever!" Kairi cried

"Then you could've told me you didn't want Sora to live anymore"

"Just do it!"

"I'm sorry Sora"

Sora…..

"Sora don't worry about that first we have to worry about the heartless going in the nobodies" Aerith tried to calm Sora down

"Heartless its they're fault why I lost Kairi"

"Sora calm down your gonna get her back"

"And if I don't?"

"Then we have to fight for it" Leon suggested

"Then I'm going to fight!"

"If Sora is going in then same here" said Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Donald and Goofy

"Lets go!"

Then Sora saw Kairi…..

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as Kairi ran faster and faster into a corner of the castle

"Goodbye Sora!" said Kairi before she opened a portal of darkness then made Sora unconscious

"Kairi I really have lost you to the darkn…"

Then a teardrop fell from Kairi's eyes

Later on that day…..

"Sora wake up they took Mickey and turned him into….into" Yuffie cried

"What?" Sora asked

"A Heartless!"

Kairi...

"Why does my heart feel sooo broken so lonely and empty" Kairi asked herslef

A/n: Sorry if this chappie aint nice running out of ideas here


End file.
